Spell of Bats
|released = 13.3.0 |attribute = |rateoffire = 71 |capacity = 1 |cost = 295 when on sale. |Level required = 1 |mobility pc = 80 |theme = Halloween themed }} The Spell of Bats is a Special weapon introduced in the 15.4.1 update. Appearance It appears to be a book which looks similar to the Shadow Spell, but instead of an eye on the book, it has a bat and pumpkin symbol. Strategy It has good damage, a slow fire rate, and a good mobility. It is 2 shots with bleeding and poison, making it one of the best special weapons, despite it being a rare weapon. * Use this weapon at mid to close ranges. * Aim for the head to deal more damage. * Due to it having the rocket attribute, don’t use at long ranges. * This is more of an utility weapon than an actual primary gun (aka the main gun you always use), and due to the lack of reload, you can use this to finish off enemies very quickly AND save your ammo for your primary/sniper. * Use it at medium to close ranges. Silent School, Pool Party and Christmas Dinner gives one of the best results, assuming you’re using it at the corridors. * Use this in conjunction with another powerful weapon to grant it a one shot kill. * Area damage only occurs when the weapon's projectile hits a solid object. * The poison effect occurs only when the weapon's projectile hits an enemy; the bleeding effect solely damages the enemy over time after that. Counters * Avoid close range combats. Because at even medium ranges you can at least dodge the projectiles. * The One Shot is the best counter because of the one hit ability and can reach very far away. * Another good way to eliminate the user is to spray at them with bullets or projectiles from a fast-firing weapon such as Emperor‘s Servants, Secret Forces Rifle, Impulse Rifle, etc. * Pick-off their users using long ranges to your advantage. * Attack its users from behind. * This weapon has the rocket attribute, which makes it easy to dodge its projectiles because of its slow traveling speed. This is a major drawback for it can’t manage long ranges. But its drawback can possibly be made into an advantage. If its player very skilled then he/she can predict the where the enemy would go next and aim there. Then it would hit. Another way is that your aim is a little off but, because of dumb luck, the player moves where you shot without even knowing that the projectile, which you shot, was heading their way. Then that will also cause damage to the enemy. Better yet, even if you are a skilled player, DO NOT USE IT FOR VERY FAR RANGE!!! Recommended Maps * Pumpkin Island * Alien Planet Equipment Setups This weapon can damage the player's health and armor. To finish them off quickly, equip a fast firing primary or backup weapon. Trivia * This is the one of three special weapons to be added in the 15.4.1 update, the other two are the Witch Broom and Electric Vortex. * In 16.0.0, you can get 250 parts in a Novice Chest. This is likely due to a glitch. * Although this weapon's stats says that it only has the bleeding effect, it also has the secret poison effect that occurs only when the weapon's projectile hits an enemy. * This weapon is stronger than most higher grade weapons for it is a 2 shot kill, has poison/bleeding, and possesses area damage. * It is one of the more powerful Rare weapons in the special category. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Event Chest Category:Bleeding Category:Spells Category:Themed Category:Rare